Conventional supports are known for mounting fixtures to a standard ceiling during construction as well as retrofit installations in existing structures.
However, in today's energy conscious society many buildings are being built or renovated with drop ceilings to reduce heating and cooling costs as well as to reduce noise. These drop ceilings are installed in a variety of ceiling beam configurations, including I-beam, T-beam and tubular beam joists.
In addition, not only are fixtures, such as chandeliers and ceiling fans becoming heavier than prior art fixtures, but building codes are becoming more strict. Thus, there is a need for a fixture mounting assembly which can be readily and securely installed into a drop ceiling and yet carry relatively high static loads such as a chandelier and dynamic loads such as a ceiling fan.
There is likewise a need for a fixture mounting assembly which can be used for new construction as well as for retrofit installations which is easier to operate, stronger, and more stable than existing devices.